Viridi's Fever
by Stella6
Summary: Months after Pit returns to Palutena and defeats Hades, he and the Goddess of Light are summoned by Arlon back to Viridi's home. When they find out the Goddess of Nature is ill, what will happen when Palutena leaves Pit in charge of watching her while she searches for a cure? Sequel to Viridi's Domian.


**Behold! The long awaited sequel to Viridi's Domain~ It has taken beyond longer than it should have to get this finished and up for the people who wanted it, and for that I apologize. I also apologize because it's probably not even as good to warrant the wait it took to get it. But I really hope that it's at least decent, so let's just jump right in~**

* * *

Pit sat with his head down at the table in Palutena's kitchen, listing as she hummed some tune to herself while working away at something he couldn't particularly see nor was he in a hurry to. Having been like this for almost ten minutes without saying anything for the past five, he felt it was about that time again and slightly lifted his head.

"Can't we just go out to eat, Lady Palutena?" Pit whined. "Last time you tried something new, you almost destroyed half of Skyworld!"

The Goddess of Light turned around with a minor look of annoyance. "Are you trying to say that I don't know what I'm doing, Pit?" Palutena asked.

"Uhhh…no…" Pit replied.

"I'll have you know that second time's the charm!" Palutena responded with confidence. "Now where are those onions?" As the Goddess of Light began searching, she began to hear what sounded like a faint voice.

" _La…ena…as..it…"_

"Huh…did you say something, Pit?" she asked. Pit raised his head from the table.

"Me? No, I didn't say anything?" he replied, slightly confused.

"I could have sworn I just heard…" Palutena began, as she heard the voice again.

" _Lady…-ena…-aster…-it…_ "

"There it is again!" she said.

"Hey, I hear now, too." Pit said. "What is that?"

"Lady Palutena….Young Master Pit!" the voice said, now sounding concerned.

"Someone must be trying to communicate with us." Palutena started to explain. "It's possible that one of the gods must be trying to tell send us a message."

"Young Master Pit! Lady Palutena!" the voice called a bit louder.

"That's funny…it sounds like Arlon." Palutena said.

"Arlon?" Pit asked. "But he's not a god. Can he communicate with us, too?" Palutena nodded.

"Yes, it's possible for other beings, such as Arlon, to communicate like this via telepathy to gods, as well. Though, it isn't quite as easy for them. That must be why we couldn't hear him quite so clearly at first."

"Hello, Arlon? I'm here. It's Palutena." She called out. "What's wrong?"

Palutena and Pit were suddenly exposed to a small astral projection of Arlon in the middle of their kitchen.

"Lady Palutena, Young Master Pit, you must come immediately!" he cried.

"What's the problem?" Palutena asked.

"It's Mistress Viridi! Something terrible has happened to her!" he replied.

"Viridi? What's wrong with her?" Pit rose from the table, now sounding worried himself.

"I am uncertain at the moment, but you must come now. She's not well." Arlon explained.

"Not well?" Palutena said to herself. "That must mean…"

Palutena quickly turned to Pit. "Looks like we won't have time to be eating, anyway. We'll have to get going right away."

"I'm on it!" Pit said, before dashing out of the kitchen.

"So Arlon, what happened? When did Viridi start feeling unwell?" Palutena asked, trying to assure Arlon to remain calm.

"I was doing my usual routine in the Lunar Sanctum, what with having to rebuild it and all…" he said the last part slightly irritably.*

"Hehe…yeah…" Palutena said, remembering her order of Pit to destroy it back when they fought against the Forces of Nature. "Go on…"

"Anyway, I gave a call out to Mistress Viridi to confirm an earlier discussed matter with her, yet she didn't respond. When I didn't hear from her, I returned to find her lying in bed looking quite unwell." Arlon tried to explain.

"I understand. Say no more, Pit and I are on the way." Palutena said. She quickly went to the main hall where Pit stood waiting by the large doors.

"So what's going on? What did Arlon say?" He asked.

"He didn't give me all of the details. It must be urgent. Let's go Pit." Palutena said and cast open the doors.

* * *

It wasn't long before Pit and Palutena arrived at the dwelling of the Goddess of Nature.

"It isn't every day you get to come with me, Lady Palutena." Pit said as the two approached Viridi's place of residence.

"That's because it isn't every day something like this happens." Palutena replied. "It may be a bit too much for just you by yourself, Pit."

"Are you saying I can't handle it myself?" Pit pouted.

"Well, are you a medical specialist, Dr. Pit?" Palutena teased.

"Err…no." Pit said.

"Exactly why I'm here." Palutena said, patting Pit on the head. "You just stay by my side."

"You've arrived." Palutena and Pit turned to see Arlon standing in the opening doorway looking calmer than he'd sounded before, though still slightly tense.

"Lead the way, Arlon." Palutena said, walking towards him.

"Right this way." He replied.

* * *

Palutena approached the bed Viridi was lying in. She was sleeping, but her face was visibly flushed and could be heard breathing softly from her mouth as she slept.

"It looks to me that Viridi's come down with something." She said, still watching the young goddess.

"Come…down with something?" Arlon asked.

"Yep. In other words…she's sick." Palutena said.

"Viridi's…sick?" Pit asked. "But how is that even possible? How can a goddess become sick?"

"I didn't know it was possible either." Arlon said. "I called Lady Palutena over here because I figured she might be able to shed some light on this situation."

"You're both right. It's not every day a goddess gets sick." Palutena noted, still looking Viridi over for symptoms.

"How could it have happened?" Arlon asked.

"The most likely answer is that she was made sick…by some other deity…" Palutena said, a finger to her chin.

"What?! You mean someone _else_ made her sick?" Pit asked. Palutena nodded.

"Why would someone do that?" Pit said, becoming angry. "Who would do this?!"

Viridi began to lightly shift around in her sleep, as Palutena shushed Pit while motioning for the three to leave the room, so as not to wake Viridi.

"I don't know who or why this could have been done. However, the act of a deity causing the intentional illness of another is a very serious matter and could even be seen as a declaration of war." Palutena said in a hushed voice.

"War…against the Forces of Nature?" Arlon asked, seeming shocked.

"You mean, someone could attack while Viridi's army while she can't defend herself?" Pit asked. Palutena nodded.

"Well, the good news here is that it doesn't seem to be that serious at all." Palutena reassured. "She's more or less got the equivalent of a human fever." Arlon breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, what a relief to hear!" Arlon said. "I was worried it might have been more severe."

"A fever?" Pit asked. Palutena nodded, before Pit continued, "So what should we do?"

"Arlon and I will go back home to see if we can find any books on the matter at hand. Usually I'd send Pit to run errands like this…but…he's not really what we'd call the best at _reading_." Palutena said, semi-whispering the last part to Arlon.

"Hey!" Pit objected. Arlon nodded in understanding.

"That said, Pit, you stay here and watch Viridi. Try your best to help her get better while we're gone if she wakes up, okay?" Palutena said, her motherly tone showing.

"You can count on me, Lady Palutena!" Pit said, giving a salute. Palutena nodded and returned the salute.

"Alright then," she said and turned to Arlon. "Shall we be going then?"

"Indeed." Arlon agreed immediately as Palutena raised her staff. A bright light shone as she created a portal back to her castle. Palutena held out her arm for Arlon to go first.

"Um, Lady Palutena?" Pit spoke up, after Arlon stepped though the portal.

"Yes, Pit?" Palutena said, turning around to face him.

"How come you didn't do that when we needed to get here?" Pit asked.

"Didn't you say you liked traveling together for once, Pit?" Palutena asked with a wink.

"Well…yeah, but…" Pit started, but was cut off by Palutena.

"No more questions for now. Take care, soldier." Palutena saluted again before disappearing into the portal. Pit was slightly peeved at the Goddess's avoidance of answering the question, but, nevertheless, turned back around to the sleeping Goddess of Nature.

"Alright! Gotta make sure Viridi's okay!" Pit said, hyping himself up.

Amazingly, despite Pit's slightly useless attempts at keeping his voice down, Viridi remained peacefully asleep.

"Gotta keep a close eye on her!" he said, forcefully staring at the young goddess, not moving an inch.

"Till she wakes up…"

Viridi remained still.

"So that nothing happens…"

Viridi turned slightly.

"Okaaaaaaaay…this is kinda boring…" Pit said, sighing and sitting on the floor. "There's gotta be something else I can do."

Suddenly, Pit's stomach began rumbling.

"Aww man, I forgot we left before I got to eat anything." Pit whined. "I'm so hungry."

Sulking, Pit turned around out the doorway and remembered he'd been in Viridi's kitchen before. Though there's no way she'd probably let him in there by himself if she were awake. He could just hear her complaining about him breaking or ruining _her_ kitchen. His stomach rumbled again.

"Wait! I think I've got an idea!" Pit said, jumping up and making a quick dash for the kitchen.

* * *

Viridi slowly began to open her eyes, blinking a few times before fully beginning to regain her usual senses.

"Nnnhh…" she grumbled as she slowly began to sit up. She'd hardly fully lifted her head off the pillow before she felt something hit her forehead.

"Ow! Wha…P-Pit?!" Viridi exclaimed upon recognizing the young angel who stood above her bedside. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hey, Viridi! You seem to be doing a whole lot better than earlier!" Pit said, cheerily. "Thank goodness! We were so worried about you!"

" _We? Worried?_ Can someone please explain what's going on?!" she said, her voice slightly hoarse. "What are you doing here?! When did you even get here?! Why are you hovering over me?!" she said the last part with slightly reddening cheeks.

"Uhh…that's a lot to answer all at once…" Pit said. Viridi glared at him with gritted teeth, and he didn't want to wait to see what would happen next of he didn't make an attempt to answer her.

"Arlon called Lady Palutena and me here. He said something was wrong, so we came to see what was up." Pit rushed to explain. "Lady Palutena said you were sick, so she and Arlon went back to Skyworld to see if they could find anything on how to cure you. And they left me in charge of watching you until they get back."

"So…you've just been watching me sleep?" Viridi asked, trying not to lose it on the spot out of both anger and embarrassment.

"Pretty much." Pit said, shrugging.

Never before had Viridi wished that she, as a goddess, could monitor herself sleeping. She hoped she hadn't done anything embarrassing in her sleep while Pit was watching her. Snoring, drooling, sleep-talking; Pit would never let her live anything down.

"Oh yeah! While you were sleeping…"Pit began, as Viridi slightly flinched. She was just a second away from blatantly denying anything he was set to accuse her of doing in her sleep, when Pit suddenly jumped up and ran out of the room.

"…I made you some soup!" Pit said, with a grin. "Or…I tried to, anyway." He added, sheepishly.

"…You did?" she asked, leaning to peek outside the door to try to catch a glimpse of what she hoped was not the charred remains of her kitchen.

"Hey! I've been around Lady Palutena enough to know how to cook _some_ things." Pit whined, causing Viridi to roll her eyes.

"Yeah… _that_ really makes me feel _so_ much more secure." She said, sarcastically.

"…I guess…I see your point…" Pit muttered, reminding himself of his and Lady Palutena's earlier discussion. "But c'mon! Just try it. Pleeeeease? It'll make you feel better! And it's got-"

"Ok, ok, just quit rambling." Viridi cut him off. Her head was already pounding and, though she was grateful for the meal, she couldn't deal with Pit's hyper-activeness on top of it.

Pit's face immediately brightened as he took a seat next to Viridi's bed. Stirring the soup slowly and slightly blowing on it, he took a spoonful and brought it to Viridi's mouth.

"Open up wide, here comes the Lurchthorn!" Pit said pretending the spoon was the large, snake-like beast. Viridi rolled her eyes with a slight grin before accepting the spoonful of soup.

"Well? How is it?" Pit asked, slightly looked nervous of her response. Viridi appeared to be thinking it over, taking her time just to toy with Pit. Once she felt she'd probably internally scared the young angel, glancing at him out one eye, she finally answered.

"Hmph…pretty good, I'll give it to you." She answered with her usual smirk. "I'm actually impressed; it's better than some of the stuff I normally eat."

"Really?!" Pit said excitedly, almost spilling the soup in the process.

"Don't get carried away there, champ." Viridi said, rolling her eyes.

"'Kay, sorry about that." Pit said, sheepishly, then began stirring the soup again. "Alright, time for the next one."

"Sure sure, but…before that…is making soup _all_ you did in the kitchen?" Viridi asked.

"Well…not reeeaaalllly." Pit said before adding, "But nothing bad happened." Viridi raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

"…I might have rustled up something for myself, too." Pit answered, sheepishly. "What gave it away?"

"Just…that." Viridi said, soundly slightly irritated and leaning back to look behind Pit. Pit turned around to see a mess of pots and pans on the floor in the hallway outside the room, along with various vegetables and some cereal.

"Oh…" Pit said. There was silence for about ten whole seconds before he continued. "I knew there was something I forgot to do before you woke up. You're…not mad are you?"

"No."

"I'msorryIwasreallyhungrybecaueArloncalledbeforelunchandwait…what did you say?" Pit rambled.

"I said I'm not mad." Viridi said, grinning slightly. "Usually I would be pretty upset about you ruining my place like this…but…it's actually HILARIOUS that you're this bad at cooking!" Viridi suddenly burst into laughter.

Pit pouted for about half a second before starting to laugh himself. After about a minute of the room being filled with nothing but their laughter, Viridi noticed Pit had stopped laughing and was grinning at her.

"Wh-What?!" Viridi said, turning away, slightly, but not so much as to make the reasoning behind her action seem obvious. "What are you so happy about?"

"It just nice to hear you laughing again. It must mean you're getting better!" Pit said, still grinning.

Viridi tried, unsuccessfully, to glare at Pit.

"Tch…I guess…whatever," She tried to sound nonchalant. "Just give me the rest of the soup already before my heath starts to revert!"

"Yeah…she's _definitely_ feeling better." Pit said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Palutena and Arlon had since arrived back at Palutena's domain and were searching through Paultena's library of many books.

At least that was how it began. At present, Palutena was lazily hovering books around the room, the current set circling through the air above her head with the Goddess of Light barely raising an eye to look at them, as if she hadn't pulled them off the shelves at least a dozen times already. She glanced at Arlon who was frantically searching her collection. Sighing, she got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Say…how about the two of us take a little break?" She said, smiling.

"A break?!" Arlon said, rightfully confused.

"Yeah. You want something to eat?" Palutena asked, casually. "I was just making something before you called."

Arlon seemed a bit taken aback. "Pardon my lack of manners, Lady Palutena, but now isn't really the most appropriate time for this. We must work quickly to find a cure for Mistress Viridi."

"I understand you concern, Arlon, but we needn't worry about a thing." Palutena said, now searching for some table wear.

"B-But Lady Palutena! The longer we waste time taking a break, the worse Mistress-" Arlon started before he was cut off.

"Relax Arlon, Viridi will be fine." Palutena said, holding back a chuckle.

"How can you be so certain-" Arlon was now highly confused before Palutena responded.

"Because _I_ cast the fever on her." Palutena said. "I can remove it at any time and Viridi will be back to 100% in seconds"

Arlon's jaw almost hit the floor. "You _WHAT?!"_

"I said _I_ cast Viridi's fever on her." Palutena said, grinning despite the fact that any sane person would in no way have that reaction when stating said sentence.

"Are you…are you challenging the Forces of Nature?!" Arlon asked, remembering Palutena's comment from earlier.

"Don't be ridiculous, Arlon!" Palutena looked at him, incredulously, as if she herself hadn't made that connection earlier. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Then why-" Surely by now, Arlon should have caught on to the fact that he was never going to be allowed to finish a sentence, as Palutena interrupted him for the third time.

"Don't you remember when Pit stayed with Viridi during the time when I was being controlled by the Chaos Kin?" Palutena asked.

"Yes…I remember the messes that were made…" Arlon replied.

"Pit seems to have really enjoyed his time there." Palutena continued. "I think they really finally became good friends."  
"Well, yes that does seem to be true." Arlon said, earning a nod from Palutena. When she didn't say anything else, Arlon, still confused, continued. "And…the reason you caused Young Mistress Viridi to fall ill has something to do with this?"

"Well, of course!" Palutena said. "I just wanted to get the two together…alone." She said the last part with a wink. "I made all that other stuff up about wars just to give Pit an excuse to stay."

Arlon sweat-dropped, even more lost than before. "Forgive my ignorance on this matter, Lady Palutena, but are there no other ways of achieving this than intentionally making Mistress Viridi ill?"

"Maybe…but they probably aren't as cute!" Palutena said with another wink, causing Arlon to stare at her as if she'd just said she'd accidentally impaled herself with a marshmallow.

"Relax, Arlon, like I said before, I can remove the illness from Viridi at any time, so she'll be fine." Palutena tried to reassure. She used her powers to display a projection of Pit and Viridi back at her domain.

"Now we can watch everything that goes on there!" Palutena said a bit too excitedly. Arlon picked up on this and slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Err…uhh…to make sure Pit's taking good care of Viridi." Palutena pitifully lied, trying to look sincere with an awkward smile. Despite the obvious lie, there was nothing Arlon could really do about the situation. It was in Palutena's playful nature to do things of this sort and he had no reason to believe she wasn't telling the truth regarding being the one in control of Viridi's current state of health. She'd eventually make her well again, presumably after getting her fill (whatever that would be) of watching Pit and the mistress interact, he thought. There was not much he could do except wait and watch with her. At least this way he could keep his eye on Viridi in case Pit did mess up.

* * *

After Viridi had finished her meal and Pit finally cleaned up the atrocious mess he'd made, the two took to playing a few video games. Though, about two hours in, Viridi's eyelids started to droop and she was dying to a few too many Smash attacks than she'd normally let Pit get away with. After about his seventh win in a row, Pit took notice to this, figuring he'd gotten his fill of straight ownage.

"Are you getting tired again? It's important to get plenty of rest when you're sick." Pit said. "Maybe you should take a nap." Viridi rolled her eyes at the obvious fact.

"Duh, even we gods who never get sick know that!" she retorted. "But I'm not even that tired, for your information."

There was no way Viridi could allow herself to fall asleep with Pit right there for several reasons. One – Pit was childish. She could just see herself waking up to find a bunch of mess scribbled on her face. Two – She simply couldn't risk another case of Pit simply watching her as she slept. Not that she believed he would; his attention span was far too short for him to do something so boring for more than 30 seconds, she thought. But she still wasn't in the mood to deal with him teasing her if she snored or drooled or something.

The only thing was…she really was feeling tired again. Her eyelids kept drooping and, no matter how quickly she shook herself awake, there was no way she could keep hiding this from Pit.

"Don't worry, Viridi, I'll protect you while you rest. If anything happens, The Forces of Nature and I will just kick its butt!" Pit said, jumping up, his usual ready-to-go attitude.

"Well that's nice of you to offer, Pit, but like I said…" Viridi said, before stretching and yawning. She looked up when she felt Pit grab one of her hands.

"Come on. Go to sleep." Pit grinned. Viridi knew he wasn't going to let her get away with this, so she allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Fine, fine. If you say so." She said, reluctantly. "But if anything happens while I'm asleep, you're back on my "To Kill" list."

"Understood!" Pit said.

As Viridi climbed into bed and under the covers, she was trying to see whether or not Pit seemed as if he was going to stay and was thinking of something she could tell him to distract him for long enough for her to take a nap that wouldn't result in him destroying her only place of residence. She'd even momentarily forgotten Pit was still in the room, only remembering when she felt his hand on top of her head.

"What are you doing now?" Viridi asked, masking the confusion and embarrassment in her voice with irritation.

"Oh, well, Lady Palutena always told me used to she do this whenever I had trouble getting to sleep." Pit explained, patting the top of her head. "Worked every time, she said."

"I'm sure I can manage to get to sleep by myself." Viridi said, trying to look elsewhere. "You don't really need to-"

"Don't worry about it." Pit said. "I promised Lady Palutena and Arlon hat I'd do whatever it takes to make sure you got better, and that includes making sure you rest properly."

After about 20.7 more seconds, Viridi, highly flustered, and not really wanting to wait to see whether it actually worked or not, refrained from squeezing her eyes shut and closed them as seemingly normal as she possibly could. Slowly relaxing her facial muscles, she hoped upon hope that she could fool Pit into thinking she was asleep just long enough to get Pit away from her. She no longer cared if he drew on her face or not, just that he stopped with the petting! It only took a few more seconds before heard Pit shift slightly.

"Viridi?" Pit whispered. "You asleep?" After a few moments of silence, Pit quietly cheered to himself.

"I knew it'd work! Lady Palutena's always right!" Pit said, the quickly looked back to Viridi. "Oops, should probably be whispering."

"Don't worry, Viridi, I'll keep my eye on things while you're off in Dreamland." Pit said, before adding. "Oh, and can you say "Hi" to Kirby for me while you're there?"

* * *

"HOW SWEET!" Palutena squealed, knocking over the popcorn she'd been eating. "Wasn't that just adorable, Arlon?"

Arlon, humoring the Goddess of Light for seemingly the fortieth time that hour, answered, "Oh yes…truly…adorable…I guess." His tone probably couldn't have been more unconvincing, but Palutena hardly seemed to notice.

"I can't believe that went so much better than expected." She continued. "I'm almost sorry I didn't think of this idea sooner!"

Arlon, glancing at a clock and the wall, and already having felt that Paultena'd probably gotten enjoyment out of this for about an hour longer than necessary, finally decided to speak up.

"If I may, Lady Palutena. In the best interest of Young Master Pit, shouldn't we be heading back now, as well as returning Mistress Viridi's state back into normal?" Arlon offered.

Palutena whined slightly childishly. "So soon? But it was just getting good!" Arlon just barely prevented his eye from twitching.

"But my good lady, think of how grateful Mistress Viridi will be at Young Master Pits' efforts at proper care and treatment during her brief illness, as well as his own satisfaction at his success in this…mission you gave him." Arlon ended with a slight bit of uncertainty at his means of persuasion and hoped beyond hope that Palutena would be convinced by his reasoning. She seemed to think it over for a second before responding.

"Well, alright." Palutena said, which inwardly caused Arlon to breathe out in relief. "Hmm, this is probably a good thing. Pit'll be so happy when all of his hard work and caring pays off!" With that, Palutena raised her arms as a light began to shine around her before shooting upward towards the ceiling. As the light filtered out of the room, Palutena lowered her arms back to her sides.

"There. That should do it." Palutena said. "Viridi should be all better now."

"That's all?" Arlon asked. "Are you sure?" Palutena nodded.

"Yep, she should be good as new." Palutena assured, with Arlon breathing out a sigh of relief as she added. "We'd better get back there right away, though!"

"Understood." Arlon agreed. "It would be for the best for us to return right away and explain the matter to-"

"I don't want to miss anything cute they may do when I can't watch them!" Palutena said, determinedly.

Arlon sighed. "Why did I bother expecting anything else?"

* * *

Palutena and Arlon returned to the Goddess of Nature's domain to find her still sleeping (or perhaps, finally asleep) with Pit on the floor playing some Smash Run. Pit, slightly startled by the large portal appearing in the middle of the room, jumped up slightly.

"Lady Palutena, Arlon! You're back already?" Pit asked.

"Already?" Arlon said. Young Master, we've been gone for over an hour-"

"I trust everything went well, solider?" Palutena cut in, asking Pit playfully in her commander voice, as Arlon rolled his eyes behind the two. Pit responded with a salute.

"Everything was fine, Lady Palutena. Viridi's just having a little nap," he said. Palutena nodded and approached Viridi's bed.

"Excellent job, Pit! I have a feeling Viridi's gotten better already." Palutena gave him a thumbs up.

It seemed it wouldn't be long before everyone found out, as Viridi began to shift in bed and suddenly opened her eyes.

" _Errrhhh_ …what's with all the noise?" she groaned, sitting up.

"Maybe we should have been whispering." Pit said, sheepishly. With Palutena and Arlon nodding in agreement, the latter with a palm covering his face in slight annoyance.

"Mistress Viridi, are you doing alright?" Arlon asked, regaining his composure.

"How are you feeling?" Pit chimed in. Viridi seemed to think it over.

"Huh…you know…I actually feel great. Like I was never even sick at all!" Viridi said, as if she could believe it herself.

"Really? That's great!" Pit cheered. "I'm a better doctor than I thought."

"I'm so glad to hear you're better, Mistress." Arlon said.

"Just as I suspected." Palutena said. "I knew Pit was the best one for the job." She added, causing Pit to flush slightly.

"I have to admit, I am kinda shocked myself." Viridi added. "I guess that soup you made really did help."

"I guess it did." Pit said, before remembering how he helped her get to sleep earlier. "Oh, and don't forget about the-"

"Actually, yes, forget about that." Viridi quickly interrupted, covering his mouth, already knowing what he was going to say. Palutena smirked to herself, also aware of what she meant.

"Looks like everything worked out then." Palutena said, grinning. "Glad you're better, Viridi."

"So, Lady Palutena, how did you know Viridi would be better when you got back? What happened with looking for a book?" Pit asked, saddening realizing neither Lady Palutena nor Arlon was holding one, as Palutena stiffened slightly. "Was it your Goddess' intuition or something?"

"Oh, well, you see…" she started, nervously.

"Lady Palutena was just about to explain about that." Arlon said, inwardly celebrating finally cutting off the Goddess of Light for once that day. "It seems Lady Palutena had decided-"

"-to take you all out to eat!" Palutena interrupted back.

"WHAT?!" the other three exclaimed.

"We're going out to eat?!" Pit said, cheerfully, with Arlon echoing his sentiments in a more surprised tone.

"What's this all about?" Viridi asked, suspiciously.

"Well, err…since Pit did such a good job taking care of Viridi and to…celebrate her return to good health of course!" Palutena reasoned "Besides, Pit and I were just about to eat before all of this happened, anyway, so we're both starving!" Palutena laughed nervously.

" _I actually have to commend her for coming up with something to hide her little scheme so quickly_." Arlon thought to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. " _The Mistress and Young Master haven't even noticed she didn't even answer the question…"_

"ALL RIGHT!" Pit yelled, jumping up. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"So what do you say, Arlon?" Palutena grinned at him. Arlon suppressed his glare.

"The decision is up to you, Mistress Viridi." Arlon said, directing his attention to the young goddess.

"Please Viridi?!" Pit ran back over too her, looking to excited for his own good. Viridi rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright." She said, then smirked. "I guess I am hungry after the nap. And it Palutena's treat, so why not?"

"Sweet!" Pit exclaimed.

"Yes, it _is_ Lady Palutena's treat." Arlon gave a slight smirk to the Goddess of Light, who inwardly feared for the cost of paying for Pit alone when he was hungry, much less two more deities. "After you."

"Of course." Palutena nervously laughed a bit again, before opening another portal. "This restaurant I know of has the best dessert."

"You'd think you'd be thinking of actual food after all the popcorn you just had." Arlon pointed out.

"Popcorn? When did you have that?" Pit asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Why, the Lady and I took a brief break while searching for your book so she could-"

"Hurry along now!" Palutena said as she shoved Arlon through the portal. "You two don't fall behind." She added, before swiftly following after Arlon to avoid having to answer any questions.

"Huh…wonder what that was all about.." Pit scratched his head. Viridi, not really bothering to care about what Palutena was talking about, figuring she'd find out from Arlon later, climbed out of bed.

"P-P-Pit…" Viridi said, hoping her stuttering could be masked as due to having just woken up, despite not thinking that was even an effect of such.

"Yeah? What is it, Viridi?" Pit asked.

"Just…err…thanks, I guess." Viridi managed to get out, folding her arms. "Without you here this probably could have been a whole lot worse and more boring."

"Hey, no problem." Pit said, cheerily. "That's what friends so for each other! Riiiight?" Pit teased the last part.

Viridi, glaring past Pit to make sure Arlon and Palutena were surely gone, quickly grabbed the collar of Pit's tunic and pulled him down to place a swift kiss on his cheek, before shoving him back before he could process what was happening.

" **WHAT?!"** Pit exclaimed with reddening cheeks before falling to the floor as Viridi hastily and without a word followed Palutena and Arlon through the portal.

"Uhhh…Viridi?! Is that what friends do, too?!" Pit called after her. "Because I don't know if I'm ready to be friends yet! VIRIDI!" Pit called helplessly as he ran behind her, though he secretly was somehow giddy with the warm feeling that seemed to have suddenly taken over his stomach.

* * *

 ***Okay, so, in the last story in this little mini-series, _Viridi's Domain_ , the Lunar Sanctum was a thing because I kinda forgot that it went boom boom in the game. SOOO we're just gonna say Arlon's been in the process of rebuilding it and that's why it's here and also explains his early remarks. Also, Pit didn't question it in Viridi's Domain because…he forgot, too...that he destroyed it…yeah…bad writing, I know. Wurds.**

 **Also sorry about how long it took to get this up, what with college and getting a summer job and being uncreative in general. I don't think this one is as good as the first one, but hopefully it serves as a decent sequel, despite being a bit of a change of pace and probably not what people were expecting~ I am glad the last one was seen as good enough to warrant a sequel from so many people, though, so thanks so much to all who read! :3**


End file.
